


Playful Kitty, Shy Kitty

by haru_itchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_itchy/pseuds/haru_itchy
Summary: Kuro loves teasing Kenma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically i just decided to write based on fanart :P

*

“Kenmaaaaaa,” Kuroo whines as he comes up behind Kenma, immediately wrapping his arms around the blonde’s small frame. Kuroo’s hands are everywhere.

Kenma shies away from his moving hands but Kuroo is slick. The taller boy‘s arms, like iron clads around Kenma’s body moves languidly to lift his lover’s shirt feeling the smooth, sensitive skin.

Kenma shivers, “Your hands…. they’re cold.” He struggles to break free from Kuroo’s hold.

It’s not that Kenma doesn’t like Kuroo’s touch; rather he likes it  _too much_. Kuroo’s hands fondle Kenma so gently, so affectionately that the 16 year old often craves his touch. Even so, Kenma isn’t the type to display his love so obviously and no matter how much he wanted Kuroo to be close to him, to touch him, to kiss him; he’d pretend he doesn’t yearn Kuroo’s attention and keep his eyes focused on his video game. Sometimes, if you looked close enough you could see Kenma’s overflowing love for Kuroo. A love so strong, so pure that I know, you know and everyone around them can see as clear as daylight. But other times it’s a love  _only Kuroo knows_. A love not even Kenma himself is aware of. 

“It’s because you’re not holding them and keeping them warm for me.” Kuroo pouts.

Kenma turns away blushing, embarrassed that Kuroo can say something like that shamelessly. That’s just the difference between them, though. Kuroo isn’t afraid to say what he really feels and Kenma unconsciously plays mind games. Kuroo is headstrong, standing on his own two feet while Kenma is timid, indifferent and has been standing on Kuroo’s feet for as long as he can remember. It’s good like that, though. In a way, Kuroo is Kenma’s strength and Kenma keeps Kuroo on his toes. 

Nervously, Kenma reaches for Kuroo’s hand with his own. Fingers trembling, heart racing. Kenma’s hand is warm, as he’d just remove them from his jacket’s pocket, instantaneously warming the elder’s. Not long after, Kenma shoves both their hands back into the pocket.

“Better?” He asks, voice barely a whisper.

Kuroo laughs, his breath blowing against the back of Kenma’s neck. Goosebumps arose all over the little blonde’s body. Kuroo then nuzzles the other’s neck softly, placing feathery kisses down it.

“I’m just teasing, kitten. But yes, you warmed me right to the center of my heart.” 

Kuroo plants a soft kiss on the black roots of Kenma’s hair and intertwines their fingers. By now, Kenma is as red as a tomato as he tries to once again shy away from Kuroo but the older boy older hugs him tighter to him, heaving a sigh of content. After a while, Kenma stops grappling and huffs.

_Stupid Kuro._  

*


End file.
